


Shattered

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betaed, Character Study, Gen, Hyoton, Mentions of Murder, One Shot, Yuki Clan, genocide but its like sitting alone in the corner, lots of doll metaphors, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: The Fall of the Yuki clan.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head until i wrote it so here have another crappy oneshot. I just wanted to write about my child's clan okay? #PIC Protect The Ice Child 
> 
> Alsosorryihaventpostedinlikeamonthbutwhateveritsexammonth
> 
> Beated by justanothercatgirl who had to go through the torture of reading when it was a just of pile of steamy garbage She's so salty tbh and I don't blame her XD
> 
> Song lyric credits go to Lindsey Stirling for Shatter me. I claim no ownership.

China dolls, people would often call them. Fragile gentle creatures. The Yuki clan were known for this. Their skin pale as snow, their eyes full and warm, small lips usually soft pinks and slender graceful bodys perfect for speed and agility. While the Yuki clan looked sweet and innocent — and many were, having grown up as kind people — many seemed to forget kiri shinobi knew the shinobi clan and their china skin was covered with the blood of those they killed. They were dangerous, killers as cold as the ice they wielded. The ice that when used with deadly grace would deaden their eyes.

_Somebody shine a light_

So when the Mizukage ordered their end like the many other bloodline clans in Mist, he wasn’t lacking in shinobi for the job. Many sought to end the clan who could control ice with their gift of hyōton and now they had been given an excuse to do so. It didn’t make it right, it didn’t make it fair but they were shinobi, when did a shinobi ever fight fair?

_I’m frozen by the fear in me_

They fought valiantly — those who were left anyways. They spun with grace, flying through hand signs to summon their signature icy mirrors spread all throughout their homes. Many had already fled into the fast lands surrounding Kiri. That was alright they would soon also meet their end. The shinobi of the Yuki clan took their attackers down with them. Their china like dolls beautiful even in death. Red like roses staining the ground beneath them, always reminding of tragedy. Shattered ice littered the ground. Their doll eyes finally resting for the last time. Their homes now, ironically, cold. Never to be filed with the clan of hyōton users again.

_Somebody make me feel alive_

The kind clan is now gone with only a few scattered people left to remain, to remind of the great clan that once was. The few would eventually die out. Whether that be to illness, murder or falling while protecting someone they care about those few precious flickers of hope would wither and die. The clan was lost forever. Shattered like the icy mirrors of its people.

_And shatter me_


End file.
